1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to hunting. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to collapsible hunting decoys that include a likeness of at least a portion of animal imprinted thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Hunters often use decoys to attract an animal to within shooting range. When hunting small game, such as turkey, water fowl, and other birds, the ability of a hunter to move in a quick, yet undetected, manner is critical. However, some small game hunting decoys are bulky and awkward, which make transport difficult, thus limiting the applicability of such decoys in certain hunting scenarios. Other, more portable decoys are often not durable and can generally be unattractive to the desired game. Thus, a need exists for a portable, yet durable, decoy especially tailored to effectively attract small game animals, including birds. Preferably, the decoy would also be adaptable for use in a wide variety of hunting scenarios and environments.